Unattainable Desire
by LinhXay
Summary: Just a short story about two girls named Risa and Rin.


**Unattainable Desire**

After killing the one most dearest to her, Rin the one to have said to be the ruthless angel, cries out with tears overflowing in her eyes,

"Why! Why did it have to be her!"

A long time ago, about thirty-eight years ago an angel descended from the skies, her name was Suzuki Hanashi. She was given a mission to get rid of someone by the name of Raito Himura. A guy said to be a ruthless killer. He terrorized many towns and villages. Along the journey she saw a young man laying on the ground soaked in blood and unconscious. Feeling compassionate for the poor soul, she took him with her and took care of him. When the young man had awakened Suzuki explained his situation and how he had survived.

"I found you outside a village. You were soaked in blood," Suzuki explained.

"Did… you… bandage me?" The young man was looking at his arms and legs.

"Oh! Yeah! I couldn't just leave you there."

Thankful that she saved him, he offered to help her. After hearing her situation he promised to help her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Suzuki asked.

"Sure. Go ahead." The young man replied.

"What happened to you? Why were you hurt?"

"Um…"

The young man was stuck on what to tell her what had happened.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

"I was attacked by some people," he lied lightly.

"Oh… I have another question."

"What is it?"

"I didn't get your name."

"R…"

He was about to answer her, but remembered who she was searching for and quickly edited what he was going to say.

"I'm Ryo."

"Well I'm Suzuki."

Suzuki didn't ask anymore questions. After about two months of traveling together they began developing feelings toward each other. One fateful day they came across someone who had known the young man. Sensing their relationship the guy attacked Suzuki and seriously injured her. He had slashed and stabbed both Suzuki's arms and legs so that she couldn't move at all.

Suzuki yelled at Ryo, "Run Ryo!"

The young man was faced with a difficult decision. He could easily kill the enemy, but he would have to expose who he really was to Suzuki. After traveling with her for two months he knew she hated him to the core. During one situation, they came to a town said to have been recently terrorized by Raito. Seeing dead bodies even children, Suzuki grew furious. She hated people who gave no mercy or kill innocent people. He had planned to tell her that day, but backed out. On the other hand if he didn't expose himself Suzuki would be killed. He cared for her too much to let that happen. In the end he chose to kill the enemy even if it meant that Suzuki would turn her back on him and kill him. He didn't mind, he didn't care. As long as she was ok he would risk anything. After realizing who the young man was she was furious. The one she sought out was with her all along. She felt like a fool that very moment. As he approached her with his blood stained body and deadly eyes she knew she would be dead, but something unexpected happened. Raito treated her injured arms and legs. Suzuki couldn't do anything to protest. She couldn't even move an inch. He took care of her until she had healed completely. One night they were in a forest. She was leaning with her back against a tree. In front of her was Raito with his back to her. He was cooking fish on sticks on an open fire. Raito never said a word after the last incident. She was sure he'd kill her that very moment. Frustrated and confused, she asked him,

"Why? Why did you not kill me?"

At first he didn't reply. The second time she yelled at him to give her an answer. After a big sigh he said, "I… don't know…".

His answer infuriated her. She started yelling,

" What kind of lame response is that!".

Raito gave no other response. He didn't interact with her until he had to do so. She later separated from him and went her own way. After a year of thinking she finally realized she needed Raito. She missed him being there with her. She started searching for him everywhere, but had no luck. Suzuki was about ready to give up. A week later her luck had changed. While walking through the forest she came across a man sitting next to an open fire. It was him… Raito Himura. It was the same forest they had departed from. Raito was sitting around the camp fire staring aimlessly with a pained and lonely expression into the fire. As he heard the footsteps he stood up and gazed at the direction it came from with his sword ready to attack. Taken by surprise, he dropped the sword he intended to use on the intruder. Suzuki ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. They later lived together and had twins. The archangel found out about this relationship and immediately came down to earth to retrieve her. Raito and Suzuki separated each taking one of the twins. At the age of ten Risa was abandoned. Raito left her in the forest. Some noble travelers came by and felt sorrow for Risa. They took her in as their own child. Ten years later Risa started a journey to find out who she was. Seth, the oldest and only child of the noble family was to accompany Risa along with a guard. They first stopped at a nearby town. Seeing his sister a bit tired from traveling, Seth offers to take a rest.

"Lets get something to eat. Everyone must be hungry."

"Mm," was the only reply Risa gave.

They quickly entered a tavern that seemed pretty busy, but they managed to find a table. Risa had long black silky hair, hazel eyes, and always wore a gold chain necklace with a silver angel pendant. The pendant was a little angel kneeling down as to pray, facing to the right. She always kept it inside her shirt to not attract attention. She wore a long sleeve turtle neck white dress with a gray silk layered on top. Above that was a black hooded cloak. Seth had blue eyes, short spiky blonde hair. He wore no accessories due to his disinterest in them. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with slightly baggy pants. Also he wore a black hooded cloak. A guy with brown short hair, black eyes in a brown cloak with a sword clearly visible at his side entered the tavern and walked over to Seth and Risa.

"Sir, ma'am. I have some news you might want to hear."

Bored out of her mind Risa replied, "Sure…"

"Go on Kai. What's the news?", Seth added.

"Well I went around town. There's a rumor that said a man by the name of Raito might know about an angel thirty-eight years ago".

Seth looked unhappy.

" Raito? That man who murdered thousands? The one that is said to be a ruthless killer?"

"That's right sir."

"Pointless info…", Risa commented.

"Risa's right Kai," Seth pointed out.

"There's no way we can find him or even get any information from someone like him".

Kai argued back, "But sir! The people of this town say he's changed!" "Changed?", Risa and Seth questioned at the same time.

"They say after he saw the angel he fell in love. So he changed his old ways and became a farmer waiting the day he'll see that angel again. They say he currently lives in a forest nearby. The only problem is that its rumored to be dangerous. Vicious wild animals live in that forest"

Immediately Risa stood up.

"Risa?", Seth asked.

"It's our only clue", Risa replied.

"At least eat something first", Seth demanded.

"There's always time to run around"

Risa obeyed and sat back down. Kai joined them. Along the way to the forest, Risa felt a familiar presence in front of them. Sensing Risa's uneasiness Seth automatically asked Risa.

"Something wrong Risa?"

"There's someone up ahead…"

Taken by surprise they all stood in place. The girl in front of them had long black hair and hazel eyes. She wore white clothing along with a cape that stretched around her neck. Risa and the girl stood frozen, eyes locked on each other. A minute later the girl walked past Risa. Seth called out to Risa when she didn't budge.

"Risa! Are you listening!"

Seth became a bit frantic, but then Risa snapped out of it.

"I'm ok Seth…"

They continued their journey. They were horrified when they reached a house in the forest. A man lay faced down on the ground in front of the fence around the house. For somewhat reason the place seemed a bit nostalgic to Risa. She quickly shook the felling out of her head and went up to the dead corpse.

"Is that… him?", Seth asked.

Kai kneeled next to the man and lifted his head.

"…Definitely…", Kai commented.

"What next?" Kai asked briefly.

"Nothing left to do here but go back to town," Seth replied.

Risa stood silently, staring at the blood soaked corpse. There was a part inside of her that felt sorrow for this man, but didn't know why.

"We should give him a proper burial.", Risa suggested.

Kai was astonished at Risa's suggestion.

"What! Why! He's a ruthless killer!", Kai complained.

"No matter what he was back then. He decided to change his ways and live a new life. That is good enough."

"That's true," Seth agreed with Risa.

"Lets bury him in his yard. He seems to take a liking to this place."

After they did a proper burial for the man, they headed back to town. Risa gave big sighs that made Seth worried.

"What's wrong Risa?", Seth asked.

"No more clues…", Risa replied.

"There's bound to be more clues, you just have to wait," Seth added.

They traveled for 6 whole months. Along the way they crossed paths with the girl that looked similar to Risa many times. Unexpectedly Risa found out information about herself just like Seth had said.

"Hey Risa!"

"What is it Seth?", Risa asked.

"I think its about time we head back home for a bit", Seth said.

"It's alright. You can go home first. I'll continue."

" Are you sure?" Seth asked uncertain about leaving his sister behind.

"I'll be ok Seth. Just go home."

With that said Seth packed up and went the other direction with Kai. Risa was determined to meet the girl in white that she met before. She knew she would meet her again, she just had to wait. That desire came too soon. A few days later while walking along the road to the next town, Risa stopped and gazed up. In front of her was the same black haired, hazel eyed girl she met before while searching for Raito's house. Risa had found out everything. The girl in front of her was her twin sister, Rin. She knew very well what Rin's situation was. If Rin didn't kill her, their mother would die in the hands of the archangel.

"I have a request before you take my life," Risa proposed.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

"Take good care of mom Rin," Risa replied.

Rin was taken by surprise. She wondered how this person knew her name, but at the same time she felt that she knew the stranger as well.

"How do you know my name!" Rin yelled.

"You'll know soon enough."

Not satisfied with her answer Rin rushed towards Risa with her sword in hand. As Rin stabbed Risa in the heart, Risa did nothing but smile. Risa then reached up to touch her sisters face as every memory they both had exchanged through each others minds. Then as Risa took her last breathe she fell forward. Her head was laying on Rin's shoulder. Rin was left stunned by everything that just happened. She thought she was dreaming, but everything felt so real. Rin had killed her sister along with her father. She trembled and tears started falling from her eyes. She couldn't stop them, they kept flowing down her cheeks. With Risa's touch everything that happened and everything Risa knew flowed into Rin's head. It didn't take long for Rin to understand the images she got in her head. Risa's touch was the only direct contact they had between each other. With tears overflowing in her eyes she screamed.

"Why! Why did it have to be her!"

Not wanting to face her mother and nothing left to do she disappeared into the world and never appeared again.


End file.
